


Cake

by Light of the Dawn (pippathewriter)



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippathewriter/pseuds/Light%20of%20the%20Dawn
Summary: Things go awry when Bridgette employs her boyfriend Tyler's assistance in making a cake to impress her boss.





	

"They're going to be here in an hour. We'll _just_ have enough time to ice the cake before they arrive." Bridgette said, checking her wristwatch anxiously.

"Time trials! Extreme!" Tyler said, pumping his fist enthusiastically.

Bridgette smiled at her boyfriend's enthusiasm. Her boss and her boss's husband were coming over for dinner that night, and Bridgette was eager to make a good impression – and that meant making her boss's favourite type of cake for dessert.

"Can you get me a cake pan from the drawer?" Bridgette asked.

"Sure thing babe!" Tyler said with a nod, hastily moving to the drawer to retrieve the aforementioned object.

Bridgette's anxiety about their plans for the evening spurring him to action, he jogged back to where Bridgette was finishing up with the electric mixer. Holding out the cake pan to slide it onto the counter beside her, he was completely unprepared for Bridgette to suddenly whirl around to face him with a bowl full of cake mix in her hands.

And as such, he crashed into it and ended up dripping in liquid cake.

"Oh no!" Tyler cried out, feeling absolutely awful. "So not extreme!"

Bridgette was silent, her green eyes wide with what Tyler was sure was horror.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to – I'll make it up to you. We'll go to the store, buy more cake mix. I'll fix this, I promise, I-"

He fell silent when Bridgette raised her hand, submitting to the slap that he believed he deserved. Closing his eyes, he braced himself for his punishment.

But instead of striking him as he'd expected her to, Bridgette gently ran a single finger across his cheek.

Bewildered, he opened his eyes just in time to see her put a now cake-covered finger into her mouth.

She gave him a mischievous smile. "Actually, I think it tastes better this way."

A goofy grin spread across the jock's face. "Haha, extreme."


End file.
